Fingers Rhapsody
by Sweetheart of Aozora
Summary: Ditawari untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Biologi menunjukkan Sakura adalah siswi yang pintar. Apakah ia akan menerima? Di samping itu sesosok pemuda mulai menaruh penasaran terhadapnya. RnR !
1. Chapter 1 : PROLOG

Hai hai ! ^^

Ini adalah fic romance ketiga saya, sekaligus fic pertama multichap yang menggunakan EYD sebaik-baiknya dan diksi yang mudah dicerna. **–mungkin-**

Terinspirasi dari cara permainan piano menyentuh oleh Beethoven. Gimana ceritanya bisa muncul? Entahlah, tiba-tiba rasanya almarhum Beethoven bisikin ide gitu ke saya~ ***merinding ****disko sendiri*******

Saya tegaskan dua hal tentang fic ini:

_Bukan_ kisah nyata. Walau mungkin saja kebetulan ada kisah nyata seperti ini.

_Bukan_ hasil jiplakan. Walau mungkin saja ada autor yang tersinggung karena merasa karyanya terjiplak.

Udah ah.

Akhir kata, _read and enjoy. Review too. Don't like? Don't suicide_** -?-**

.

.

**FINGERS RHAPSODY**© widii nateriver walker

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : PROLOG

Kelingking kanannya menghentak tuts piano yang nyaris terletak di paling ujung untuk kedua kalinya. Dentingan nyaring terakhir menyiratkan kesempatannya untuk menarik nafas lebih dalam.

_Espressivo !_

Kepalanya menunduk sambil meresapi tiap tuts yang disapu halus oleh jemari lentiknya. Dengan tekanan lembut, tuts itu sudah terdorong ke bawah. Sesekali tuts tua itu menyangkut di beberapa tempat. Namun karena penghayatannya yang begitu dalam, tiada masalah baginya. Ia asyik dalam dunianya. Dunia bersama benda antik ini. Dunia yang telah ditekuni sejak usianya belum genap sepuluh tahun.

Mata emerald itu melirik sekilas pada secarik kertas di hadapannya.

_Duh, meleset._

Wajar saja. Lagu ini memang baru dipelajarinya beberapa hari. Dan ia juga mengakui sejak pertama melihat dan mencetaknya dari sebuah situs di internet, tidaklah gampang menghafal deretan not yang serasa memelintir kepala seperti yang tertera pada _piano sheet_ lagu satu ini. Seperlimabelas bagian untuk lagu _La Campanella_ tidak buruk untuk latihan ketiga. Ia bukanlah sang maestro jenius yang mampu menyempurnakan lagu ini dalam tempo waktu yang sedemikian singkat. Susah. Bukan, sukar. Itu kosakata yang lebih cocok.

Dan _anugerah istimewa_ yang telah diberikan Tuhan padanya tidak mendukung banyak soal lagu ini. Meski sudah berpuluh-puluh alunan lagu yang telah dikuasainya.

Tetap saja, seharusnya dia patut bersyukur. Tidak semua orang bisa seperti dia, kan?

Ia mengingat kembali sosok guru piano amatiran yang sempat mengajarnya satu windu silam. Beliau begitu kepayahan memainkan _Turkish March_ yang baginya sekarang bukanlah sebuah tantangan besar. Hiperbolis, kalau saja ia tidak mempelajari teknik dan dominan menghafal seluruh notnya dengan langkah awal mendengarkan demostrasi lagunya yang terangkum dalam CD kumpulan lagu Mozart. Menurutnya, hanya keterangan-keterangan di sheet—yang kebetulan waktu itu digunakan gurunya--terlewat ribet, sehingga membuat bingung. Apalagi gurunya tidak menggunakan metode menghafal not pada sheet.

Sekali lagi, dia harus bersyukur.

Gelengan serong kepalanya menyertai merenggangnya kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts dengan pasrah tanpa menekan sepenuhnya. Diliriknya jam mungil di mejanya. 06.25. Hey, gadis itu dengan santainya memainkan piano pada saat matahari masih setengah molor begini?

Setidaknya ini hari kerja. Hari di mana orang-orang menyibukkan diri untuk beraktivitas di pagi hari. Minimal suara bising ini menguapkan beban tetangganya yang sulit bangun. Ya, meskipun kenyataannya tidak selalu seperti itu. Pernah sekali, diterimanya omelan tetangga dari balkon rumah mereka yang bersebelahan langsung dengan kamarnya—sehingga terdengar jelas sumpah serapah di telinga gadis berambut merah muda ini.

Memang tidak lucu, tapi _toh_ tampaknya dia tidak peduli.

Di balik itu, tetangga-tetangganya yang lain tidak merasa keberatan. Malah mereka menyanjung permainan pianonya. Bagus, indah. Permainan dengan penuh perasaan--itu komentar mereka melalui ibunya. Dulu. Sebelum—wajah teduhnya menghilang dikubur oleh tanah.

_Semoga beliau sedang berada di samping ayah di tengah naungan teduhan nyaman di surga_. Terkilas di ingatannya juga sederet doa di tengah isaknya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sambil mengusap katup yang sudah menutupi untaian tuts piano tuanya, gadis yang sudah berseragam sekolah itu meraih mapnya dan memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas piano. Termasuk kertas laporan biologi yang semalaman diketiknya. Sederet tulisan tepat di bawah judul kertas itu menunjukkan apa yang bisa diucapkan orang untuk memanggilnya. Semacam mantera.

"Sakura !"

Itulah 'mantera'nya.

Suara keras itu rutin terdengar tiap pagi, dan sama sekali tidak memberi kejutan yang dialami oleh para pendengar tingkat atas, alias keseringan. Perlu diingat, hanya berlaku kalau wanita berambut pirang yang tengah mengadah ke arah kamarnya yang menyerukan.

"Ya," gumamnya pelan, alhasil orang di jawab tidak mendengar. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menepuk _Lowrey_ tuanya.

_Aku akan kembali.__ Segera._

_Tunggula__h._

_._

.

_Meski aku belum menjelma menjadi seorang maestro seperti Frankz Liszt._

_

* * *

_

**----TBC----**

Terlalu singkat kah? Atau ini prolog yang kepanjangan? o.0

Ngomong-ngomong soal lagu La Campanella—Saya karang tentang tingkat kesusahannya… gak apa-apa kan? Terus, apa emang beneran sulit? Di mata saya: bisa bikin gila permanen ! Hell ! Saya dah coba mainin beberapa not bar** (atau apalah namanya itu). **DAN, saya tersengal-sengal di tengah jalan. Perlu diingat, hal yang sama sudah saya ulang selama tiga bulan. -.-'

Bener nggak sih, sesulit itu? Atau sayanya aja yang bego piano?

Kalau dilihat dari sheetnya dan dibandingkan langsung dengan lagunya, piano sheet yang sudah sempat saya sumpahi baru versi solo, sedangkan di lagu persepsi saya adalah versi duet-nya.

_I give up _buat main La Campanella_ ! Uaarrggh !__** DX**_

Oh ya, ada yang tau dimana tempat nyari sheet versi duet piano-nya? Dari kemarin browsing nggak nemu-nemu**–kepercayaan diri terkumpul lagi-**

Terima kasih sudah sudi mampir dan mereview !** :D**

**.**

_Signed,_

widii nateriver walker **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO© **Masashi Kishimoto

**FINGERS**** RHAPSODY **© widii nateriver walker

.

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"Telurnya akan dibawa ke kandung kemih. Biasanya mereka akan melekat pada rumput di pinggir sungai ketika mereka sudah berubah menjadi _cercaria_." Papar Sakura seakan sudah paham betul apa yang akan ditanyakan dan jawaban seperti apa yang harus diceritakan.

"Bagaimana cara menularkannya pada manusia?" tanya Yamato.

"Oh, seperti cacing pada umumnya. Menerobos kulit manusia. Atau, melalui media air minum..."

"Ciri-ciri penderitanya?" Yamato kini memasang wajah sadisnya bersiap menorehkan sebuah angka buruk pada kolom nilai.

"Penderita akan mengalami tinja yang berdarah dan berlendir, diarrhea, perut terasa sakit, dan di kasus yang lebih umum, si penderita merasa sakit ketika sedang buang air kecil."

Tampak tiga kerutan di dahi Yamato. Masih ada jatah tiga pertanyaan lagi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Cukup, terima kasih atas penjelasanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kau mengamati soal _Schistisimiasis_ ini?"

Pertanyaan telak. Inilah yang dikhawatirkan sejak namanya dipanggil dengan lantang. Sejenak Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum meluncurkan pengakuan.

"Maaf, sensei... sejujurnya saya tidak terjun langsung ke lapangan—tapi saya bertanya pada bibi saya, Kebetulan bibi saya dari Hokkaido datang berkunjung beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Pandangan Yamato lurus ke meja seperti menyuekkannya. Namun diteruskan juga perkataannya yang menggantung.

"Ternyata di kampungnya juga sempat digencarkan oleh penyakit ini. Dan ditambah, beliau seorang perawat salah satu rumah sakit dan ia juga menangani banyak pasien dengan penyakit ini. Menurut masyarakat sekitar dan keterangan dokter-dokter di sana, demikian informasinya yang bisa diterima. Walaupun tidak persis sama seperti yang saya tuliskan di laporan ini," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Mencoba jujur dan mengiba atas maaf. Itulah tepatnya yang telah dilakukan Sakura.

Yamato diam sebentar. Perlahan diselami mata Sakura di ambang pasrah terhadap sanksi macam apa yang segera dijatuhkan. Sementara itu suasana kelas yang sedari tadi tegang, mengendur kembali.

"Sekali lagi—saya minta maaf." Sekali lagi ucapan tulus terucap oleh Sakura.

Diam lagi. Adakah rasa trenyuh di hati Yamato?

"Saya sedikit kecewa, namun saya akui, usahamu bagus." tutur Yamato menyalakan sebersit kegembiraan atas diri Sakura. "Dan pengakuanmu itu. Paling tidak, laporanmu paling masuk akal di antara teman-temanmu yang lain yang katanya...mengamati objek secara langsung? Padahal topik bahasan mereka terlalu muluk-muluk dan kebanyakan bukan di lingkungan sekitar. Tak terjangkau, bahkan."

"Benarkah ini...tidak apa-apa, sensei?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Karena guru yang disiplin ini biasanya tidak mudah memaklumi siswa yang memanipulasi tugas. Apalagi laporan pengamatan seperti ini.

Duh, semoga ucapannya tadi merupakan sinyal baik.

"Ada toleransi bagi siswa yang jujur dan mengakui dengan tulus." Yamato tersenyum.

Sakura menunduk. Darahnya terasa mengaliri kebanyakan anggota badan bagian atas. Tak heran tampak sedikit rona di wajahnya lantaran dipuji seperti tadi. Matanya mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke segala penjuru arah agar tidak terlihat keanehan pada dirinya. Menunggu-nunggu ia langsung disuruh duduk saja tanpa menunda giliran siswa lain yang belum maju ke depan untuk memberikan hasil laporan.

"Haruno, boleh saya bertanya beberapa hal?" tanya Yamato kala pikiran Sakura mulai melanglang buana.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Ah, tentu sensei. Apa itu?"

Kedua tangan Yamato saling mengait dan menjadikannya bantalan bawah hidungnya. "Aku hanya ingin menguji kemampuanmu. Bersedia?"

Napas Sakura tercekat sebentar. Menguji kemampuan apa? Apakah ini bentuk hukuman yang mutlak didapatkan murid yang berbuat kesalahan dalam tugas biologi?

"Bagaimana?"

_Sudahlah, Sakura. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Mungkin pertanyaan seputar biologi biasa. Lagipula, kau juga selalu menunggu saat guru menguji pengetahuan sainsmu seperti ini, kan?_

Satu anggukan mantap digerakkan Sakura. Wajahnya berusaha menunjukkan ketenangan walau kabut kegugupan masih menyelimuti.

"Berapa jumlah kromosom _Lepus cuniculus_ ?"

Spontan, kening Sakura berkedut dan berhenti di sebuah angka yang beribu-ribu memutar di otak. Sebuah potret lembaran buku ensiklopedia biologi SMA. Halaman 323, ia masih ingat persis. Ada tertera angka di sudut atas.

Itu dia.

"44 helai."

Yamato mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, matanya menjelajahi isi buku panduan. Seakan sedang mengorek sesuatu di dalamnya, tapi sebetulnya nihil. Adanya, otaknya saja yang sibuk berputar-putar mencari pertanyaan yang tepat.

"Jelaskan secara singkat sejarah yang kau ketahui mengenai penyakit Thalassemia."

"Thalassemia ditemukan pada tahun 1925 oleh Cooley, yang juga merupakan seorang penemu penyakit Anemia."

Alis Yamato terangkat mendengar beberapa penjelasan yang tidak dipinta malah nimbrung. Mulutnya menganga lagi seakan akan menghujani Sakura lagi dengan pertanyaan yang tidak berkesudahan.

"Sebutkan unsur litosfer dengan keterangan besar pertikelnya."

Sedikit menjurus pada Geografi.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, pertanyaan melenceng ini dianggap bukan masalah oleh Sakura. Hey, info tentang hal ini pernah dibacanya di artikel majalah sekolah sewaktu SD !

"Pasir 0.02 – 2 mm, lumpur 0.002-0.02 mm, dan liat di atas 0.002 mm."

Seperti sedikit terkejut Yamato dibuatnya. Entah karena kekaguman ataupun kekecewaan. Tapi ternyata pernyataan Yamato jauh lebih membuat jantung Sakura meloncat ke luar.

"Luar biasa. Selamat, Sakura. Kamu lolos tes seleksi olimpiade biologi. Saya harap kamu mengikutinya. Kau bersedia?"

.

**

* * *

**

"Sadarkah kau, Sakura? KAU TADI BENAR-BENAR HEBAT ! PINTAR ! ME-NAK-JUB-KAN !" puji Ino bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu melangkah mundur dengan badan berhadapan dengan Sakura. Saking semangatnya, Ino sampai tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak seseorang dan sempat ditanggapi dengan decakan kesal. "Ups, maaf !"

"Yaa, terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum jengah pada Ino dengan langkah yang tidak dipelankan sedikitpun. Ino yang merupakan teman sebangkunya ternyata mendengar jelas percakapannya dengan Yamato tadi yang belum tentu di dengar oleh anggota kelas.

"Lalu bagaimana? Tawarannya kau terima?"

"Ino, bisakah—pelankan sedikit suaramu?" bisik Sakura. Wajar, sekarang mereka ada di kawasan padat siswa pada jam istirahat.

"Kenapa mesti malu? Bayangkan, kau terpilih untuk ikut olimpiade biologi! Kesempatan yang paling langka di sekolah ini !" seakan Ino tidak menggubris Sakura yang celingukan memperhatikan pandangan aneh dari siswa di sekitarnya. "DAN JUSTRU KARENA DI SINI RAMAI, SUARAKU HARUS KERAS !"

Gadis itu menyadari kebenaran ucapan sahabat kenesnya itu. Namun, di samping itu ia juga tidak ingin berita ini tersiar dengan norak seperti tadi ! Sakura kemudian pura-pura sebal dengan segera mengambil langkah melewati Ino sekalian menghindar dari siswa yang mulai tumpah ruah di koridor.

"Aduh Sakura, kok malah pergi?" Ino beberapa saat tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti Sakura. "Padahal tadi ada banyak anak-anak IPA 1,2, dan 3 ! Maksudku, biar mereka tahu kalau anak dari IPA 4 juga berpotensi !"

"Kurasa karena tidak ada lagi yang minat dan sekolah kekurangan peserta." Tanggap Sakura dengan jalan pikiran sederhana saat mereka sudah keluar dari daerah semak tadi.

"Banguuun ! Berbondong-bondong siswa dari 11 IPA 1 dan 2 mencalonkan diri, tapi nyatanya dari mereka cuma dua orang yang diterima."

_Masa sih?_ Sakura menautkan alis.

"Sayangnya aku kekurangan info soal itu. Nggak penting, sih." Jawab Ino enteng dengan pandangan mendongak ke langit-langit. Tidak biasanya, padahal sehari-hari Ino selalu _up to date _soal gosip !

"Hinata? Neji?" tanya Sakura mengenai kedua orang yang terkenal sebagai duo ahli biologi di SMA International of Tokyo.

Dahi Ino mengerenyit lemah. "Yang kudengar Hinata tidak lolos. Dan Neji tidak ikut. Kurasa kesibukan sebagai ketua OSIS tidak memungkinkan..."

Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak lolos? Wahai, siapa gerangan manusia yang lebih tangguh ketimbang Hinata dan Neji dalam menghadapi tes opsional ala Yamato-sensei di kelas 11 IPA 1 ? pikirnya penasaran.

"Berarti itu membuktikan kau lebih pandai dari Hinata."

Sakura tidak mampu menyembunyikan semburat samar di pipinya yang menghangat. "Muluk-muluk."

"Yamato-sensei tidak akan menguji orang yang menurutnya tidak berpotensi. Walaupun pribadinya agak aneh, instingnya selalu tepat, kau tahu? Dan bukan berarti karena Hinata sudah sering mengikuti olimpiade maka dia tidak diikutkan lagi ! Ingat itu, Sakura ! Kau hebat !"

Sakura menghela nafas dan menanggapi dengan lagi-lagi senyumnya.

"Mengenai pertanyaanku tadi, kau akan menyetujui usulan Yamato-sensei atau tidak?"

Otot mata Sakura mengendur tatkala ada hal lain yang singgah di kepala. Seperempat bagian kelopak matanya yang tergulung menutupi bola matanya. "Rasanya aku bimbang."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Ino terhenyak. Tangan Sakura mendekap lebih erat buku tipis kumpulan lagu klasik populer Franz Liszt yang baru dipinjamnya di perpustakaan barusan.

"Waktuku menyendiri bersama pianoku akan terbuang."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, jangan bercanda, Sakura. Bagaimanapun, bermain piano itu hanya hobi selingan."

"Aku tahu." Sakura memiringkan kepala sambil menerawang kosong pemandangan langit dicelah daun rimbun di pohon berkayu hitam di sebelahnya.

Ino menyingkap poni panjangnya yang biasanya tidak pernah dihiraukan dan mencoba melihat air muka pada lekukan wajah Sakura. Ya, dia tahu sejak dulu Sakura memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari benda yang satu itu. Kerap kali Sakura seperti orang yang hilang harapan jika beberapa hari tidak berada di balik piano dan menekan-nekan barisan rapi bilah tuts di dalamnya. Layaknya nafas kedua Sakura. Ino paham semua.

"Kalau itu memberatkan...tidak usah dipaksakan, Sakura... Aku bisa mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Ino. "Tidak akan separah itu. Setidaknya, di dunia ini masih ada waktu malam." Ino memanyunkan mulut yang tadi sempat khawatir padanya.

"Huh ! Masih bisa bergurau." dengus Ino. Sakura tertawa dalam udara hampa. "Jadi... apa keputusanmu?"

Bagian bawah bibir Sakura melumat bibir atasnya yang kering sejenak mengiringi perdebatan serius di kepala.

.

* * *

Kelas itu lengang seketika tatkala bel jam istirahat dibunyikan. Sepi, sunyi lantaran kaki-kaki yang biasanya mengisi kini menderap keluar.

Namun tetap ada pengecualian. Pemuda yang duduk di sudut belakang kelas seakan memprotes secara tersirat pernyataan negatif mengenai turunnya reputasi kelas unggulan terbaik dari jurusan IPA. Telapak tangan kirinya melengkung membentuk mangkuk—dan menumpu beban dagunya. Jari-jarinya nyaris rapat menutup mulut, sehingga tidak bisa ditebak bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Sebelah tangan lagi menyangga buku paket biologi kelas 11 dengan malas di atas meja. Membaca kilat, itulah tepatnya yang dilakukan dengan kedua matanya—tanpa terlihat serius dan mencoba menghafal dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Shino yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya hanya diam menunggunya bereaksi atas kedatangannya. Tapi nyatanya, dia yang malah menunggu Shino berbicara duluan dengan bersikap seolah-olah dia masih sendiri di ruang kelas ini.

"Sudah kau pahami pembahasan terakhir, Sasuke ?" Shino sukses menggerakkan sedikit dagu orang itu ke atas.

"Hn." Lelaki yang ditanya hanya melontarkan kata super singkat yang kemungkinan bermakna ganda. Dari sudut pandang Shino, kata itu berarti suatu jawaban positif.

"Yah, aku percaya itu." Salah satu tangan Shino menyodorkan secarik kertas sobekan buku. "Ini, ada titipan untukmu."

Dari mata onyxnya, laki-laki di balik buku itu bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari bentuk lipatan juga jenis kertas itu tanpa mengamati bentuk tulisannya.

Secara tepat.

"Yamato lagi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa dengan cepat berkesimpulan demikian.. padahal bisa saja ini surat dari penggemarmu," Shino menyunggingkan seringai seraya duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke, namun tidak pada satu meja.

"Hanya intuisiku yang mengatakan bahwa ini bentuk kebiasaan khas Yamato yang selalu berkirim surat ketika memanggil murid." ralat Sasuke kemudian meraih kertas itu setelah menutup bukunya. Dibacanya keterangan nama yang tertulis di akhir surat.

"Intuisimu lagi-lagi hoki, Sasuke? Kau tahu, aku sudah menyadari sejak lama soal pemahaman dan daya hafalmu yang luar biasa." tanggap Shino.

Sasuke menjawab dengan menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis sambil menelusuri kata per kata yang ditulis. Sasuke membaca dengan mata nyalang. Sekilas.

"Shino, ada namamu di sini."

.

* * *

"Tepat seperti dugaan saya. Kau tidak akan sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini." Yamato tampak sumringah sekali. Hidungya bergerak-gerak lucu. Buru-buru dirogoh laci mejanya. "Sebentar, saya cari formulirnya dulu."

Bibir Sakura tersungging kecil lantaran melihat ketepatan insting Yamato-sensei seperti apa yang dikatakan Ino sebelumnya.

Sekarang pancaran matanya menyapu ke ruangan khusus wakil kepala sekolah bidang kesiswaan yang kebetulan dijabat oleh Yamato-sensei. Ruangan mungil dengan nuansa retro—sedikit berbeda dengan ruangan wakepsek yang lain yang dibuat khusus untuk perorangan. Memang, selera Yamato-sensei cenderung bersifat futurisktik.

Tutup sebentar deklarasi itu. Karena ada banyak lukisan abad pertengahan di sini. Semua karyanya berbau mancanegara abad pertengahan. Mulai dari aliran lukisan surealis, klasikis, impresionis... Hmm, kenapa Yamato-sensei tidak membuka galeri saja?

Di sisi tembok yang lain, terpajang lukisan tokoh penting. Pria dengan telepon yang diketahuinya bernama Alexander Graham Bell, James Watt, Whittaker, Isaac Newton, sebuah sketsa indah sang Archimedes...dan, hei ! Apakah lukisan wanita dengan piano itu adalah Martha Goldstein-sang pianis legendaris?

Kalau saja ia sendirian di sana, Sakura akan berteriak-teriak norak !

"Sudah saya panggil peserta yang lain untuk kemari." ucap Yamato mematahkan perhatian penuh kekaguman Sakura pada lukisan terakhir.

"Um? Untuk...apa?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Sesungguhnya toh dia tidak mau tahu apa yang aka mereka lakukan di kantor Yamato-sensei dan berurusan apa dengan Yamato-sensei...meski ia sedikit penasaran siapakah manusia lain selain dirinya yang telah 'menyingkirkan' si juara biologi-Hinata ?

Terdengar pintu ruangan kecil itu di ketuk dua kali sebelum Yamato sempat membuka mulut.

"Nah, nah... itu mereka." Kepala Yamato membelok ke arah kiri. Gerakannya diikuti leher Sakura menuju titik kordinat pandangan Yamato. "Masuklah."

Kedua mata emerald Sakura menjangkau sosok pemuda. Detik berikutnya, ia terbelalak.

"Yamato-sensei, ada perubahan waktu latihan lagi?" suara berat Shino terdengar. Di balik bingkai kacamatanya didapatinya Sakura berdiri di depan meja Yamato. Sakura juga tengah menatapnya.

Sejenak kemudian, Shino menyipitkan mata. "Sakura.."

"A-Shino?" desis Sakura kemudian menyunggingkan senyum pada orang yang dikenalnya tidak pernah terjun dalam bidang biologi—seperti dia sendiri.

Hm, sepertinya tahun ini Yamato-sensei sengaja mencari wajah yang baru. Dengan mengorbankan Hinata yang berpuluh-puluh kali mengharumkan nama sekolah? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya karena Hinata sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit. Oke, berarti itu memang keberuntungan belaka.

"Haruno akan bergabung dengan kalian." Yamato segera menyambung ucapan Sakura direspon anggukan paham Shino setengah kagum.

"Ho, rupanya keberuntungan itu ada padamu. Selamat, Sakura." Ucap Shino sekadarnya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kau juga, Shino." Sakura mengangguk jengah. Segaris senyum dikembangkan.

Dari sudut mata hijau jernihnya, tampak seorang lagi di sebelah Shino, namun berdiri di belakang sehingga Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok tadi sebelumnya.

"Langsung saja, Yamato-sensei." Kata pemuda itu bernada jemu.

Pria berkemeja hijau muda itu memajukan badannya. Suara decitan kursi putarnya terdengar geli di telinga."Baiklah, begini. Hal pertama yang perlu saya sampaikan... sebenarnya, panggilan saya bukan berdasar hal penting." Yamato meletakkan tawa renyah di akhir perkataannya. "Saya hanya ingin... kalian saling kenalan. Akan susah jadinya nanti kalau belum mengenal satu sama lain."

Dalam ruangan yang sedang sepi ini, terdengar jelas lengosan dari hidung kecil pemuda berambut hitam tadi menyiratkan rasa keberatan.

"Bersalaman dulu—mungkin?"

Sontak Sakura langsung sadar diri sebagai orang baru.

"Kita sudah kenal, bukan?" Kata Shino sebelum Sakura melakukan aksi apapun. Lalu, langkahnya membelok pada Sasuke. Dengan percaya diri, Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang masih tidak acuh.

"Haruno Sakura. Kelas 11 IPA 4. Salam kenal." Sakura menjulurkan tangan sambil menebar senyum tulus. Sedangkan orang di depannya seakan tampak berpikir sesaat dan memandang Sakura dengan heran. Sakura bingung menangkap sorotan mata tajam onyx Sasuke.

Tatapannya makin meruncing. Sakura berusaha mengalihkan 'tusukan' itu dengan menatap tangannya sendiri yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. 11 IPA 1."

Saat ucapannya selesai, desiran hangat menjalari tangan Sakura. Tepat kala tangan pemuda itu menjabat tangan Sakura.

Keduanya memaku seakan waktu berhenti berputar sementara. Sekali hentakkan ternyata bukan akhir pertautan itu.

Mengapa tangan pemuda ini masih terus melekat di tanganku? batin Sakura bingung. Gamitan jemari Sasuke bergeser perlahan menjauhi telapak tangan Ellen, kini mengujung pada keempat jari Sakura. Setelah sekian detik, pemuda itu belum juga melepasnya. Sakura bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hendak memburu tertahan di tenggorokan. Pada benak Sakura, beberapa dugaan aneh berkutat diiringi semburat samar mampir ke kulit wajahnya sebelum akhirnya...

"Ehm." Sasuke mendehem berat. Sakura merasa nyawanya rontok separuh ketika sadar bahwa genggamannya lah yang tidak kunjung memisahkan tangan mereka.

Wah.

.

Bencana_ . Bencana. _**Bencana. **Bencana. BENCANA. _B-e-n-c-a-n-a._

_._

Oh_—_(_cressendo mode_)_-_Tuhan !

KAU Melamun, Haruno Sakura ! Bukan, apa aku terserang stoke temporer? Tetapi rasanya tadi benar-benar seperti ada paku yang menancap pada tanganku begitu bersentuhan dengannya, rutuk Sakura dalam hati habis-habisan. Dasar kikuk. Seperti tidak pernah bersalaman saja !

Sakura buru-buru mencopot salamnya serta merta mengubur dalam prasangka anehnya terhadap Sasuke. Jikalau batinnya mampu menjerit, maka terdengar secara gamblang beribu macam umpatan yang ditumpahkan.

"M—maaf !" buru-buru diberikan Sakura sebuah bentuk penyesalan atas 'insiden' yang mana membuat imej Sakura rasanya jatuh ke pusat bumi.

Sekilas, meski masih jengah, Sakura melihat Sasuke hanya menarik nafas wajar. Wajah teduh Sasuke menyiratkan pada dua orang lain di ruangan itu yang sempat memasang raut heran, bahwa tiada yang ganjil. Terpompa sedikit posisi jantung Sakura menuju tempat semula.

"11 IPA 4, eh?" tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa diduga Sakura.

"Ng...y-ya." jawab Sakura gugup takut dia akan membahas soal tadi. "Saya berasal dari kelas terpojok. Maklum saja kalau nantinya sedikit menyusahkan..."

"Jangan minder begitu." Shino tersenyum kecil. "Kelas berapapun kau bukan persoalan. Yang penting—di sini tidak ada diskriminasi kok. Ya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke cuma diam.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Yamato kini menoleh pada Sakura tanpa menunggu lanjutan percakapan mereka. "Saya juga ingin menginformasikan padamu, Sakura. Latihan olimpiade dimulai besok, usai pulang sekolah hingga pukul lima sore. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sambil menepis ingatan akan kejadian tidak penting tadi, Sakura menggeleng. Diliriknya lagi Sasuke bersedekap asyik dengan pandangan kagumnya sendiri ke arah bidang tembok dihadapannya pajangan lukisan Martha Goldstein—( ternyata bukan Sakura saja yang berlebihan). Di luar kesadarannya, Sakura tersipu sendiri kala momen memalukan tadi bercokol lagi di tempurung kepala.

Menertawai kebodohannya atau...

.

* * *

Headphone hitam mendekamnya dalam ego. Tidak peduli dunia luar, tidak menghiraukan suara sumbang di luar. _Dying in Your Arms_ yang cukup mampu menoreh gendang telinga seakan sama sekali tidak menyesakkannya. Justru itulah yang namanya santai—bagi Sasuke.

Rambut ravennya menutup dua pelupuk mata yang tengah terpejam teduh itu secara sempurna. Tangannya merentang dan sebuah mp3 player terletak pasrah di atas dada dengan seragam sekolah Sasuke yang masih menyangkut di sana.

Sudah setengah jam posisinya masih seperti ini. Walau sempat ada ketukan lirih terdengar dari sela kebisingan lagu di telinga, ia terus melakukan ritualnya untuk melepas kepenatan di tempat bernama sekolah. Membebaskan kepala dari belenggu rumus-rumus. Meninggalkan sejenak hafalan biologi yang dipelajari kala pelatihan selepas siang tadi.

Lagu berganti. _Waking The Demon _seakan muncul tanpa memberi Sasuke kesempatan menarik nafas_._

Diingatnya kembali tahun pertama di SMA. Kegiatannya selalu saja berkaitan dengan olimpiade, olimpiade, dan olimpiade. Sederet piagam, piala, dan medali berhasil dipajang di lemari sekolah atas nama dirinya. Mulai dari tingkat kota, nasional, se-Asia. Dan peringkat lima puluh besar olimpiade fisika di tingkat internasional adalah prestasi terbaiknya sejauh ini. Kemampuannya dalam seluruh bidang studi mengantarkannya pada juara umum tiga kali berturut-turut, ditambah semester ini—genaplah empat.

Itupun kalau ia cukup tangguh mempertahankan posisinya.

Uchiha telah melahirkan berpuluh keturunan jenius. Itu salah satu rahasia umum klannya yang dielu-elukan banyak orang. Namun, dalam hatinya, Sasuke sedikit menyangkal.

Bagai cendrawasih dengan kemolekan ekornya, jenius alami sebetulnya bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Justru yang harus dibanggakan itu adalah... seseorang berhasil membuat dirinya bersinar bukan dengan bakat lahirnya, namun dengan usaha sendiri. Untuk meraih suatu asa setinggi-tingginya.

"_Jangan ragukan dia. Soal kepintaran, bisa dibilang dia jauh di atas lumayan."_

Sepotong kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terngiang di benaknya mengalahkan alunan lagu yang tengah dinikamti. Pernyataan Shino tentang sesuatu .

"_Berarti kau sudah mengenalnya?"_

"_Yah, temanku semasa SD." Jelas Shino kemudian menatap Sasuke heran. "Kenapa?"_

_Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "...Tidak ada. Karena kulihat kau sudah akrab."_

"_Hm, tidak juga." Shino melirik ke bawah. Sakura tengah bercakap ringan dengan Fransiska. Sepertinya Shino sudah mengatur posisi yang pas untuk langsung melihat gadis itu. Di sebelah Shino, Sasuke berdiri dengan punggung disandarkan pada atas tiang horizontal pembatas balkon lantai tiga. Dari balik pundak, didapatinya juga objek yang tengah mereka bicarakan._

"_Rasanya asing." tutur Sasuke tepat kala gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil melambai ramah pada Fransiska yang akan beranjak bersama teman lainnya._

"_Ia pendiam dan tidak banyak bergaul. Wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Apalagi... jarak kelas kita dengannya juga jauh."_

Sasuke memandang lurus pada langit-langit.

"_Melihat Hinata tidak lolos, rasanya kita punya pesaing baru, Sasuke."_

Alamikah kepandaian perempuan itu walau ia ditempatkan bukan pada kelas unggulan? pikirnya.

"_Dia sangat rajin. Tidak heran, nilai-nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata."_

Kini ditatapnya jemari kanannya yang digerakkannya bergantian. Ketika Sakura menjabat tangannya sambil termangu.

"_M—maaf !"_

Rasanya jari Sakura masih menempel di sana. Jarinya ringan dan ada sensasi aneh. Bukan karena tirus dan mungilnya jari gadis itu. Apa yang biasa dilakukannya setiap hari? Belajar? Misalnya... rajin mengerjakan soal-soal latihan? Yeah, itu masuk akal.

"_Kalau bicara kualitas otak, peluangnya tidak kecil untuk menandingimu."_

_._

_Sepertinya akan lebih seru. _Sasuke menunggingkan sebelah bibirnya.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sebentar lagi akan ada suara cempreng kakaknya berteriak dari luar yang memaksa untuk masuk. Lagipula... ini kan juga kamarnya.

"Sasuke ! Kau sudah tuli? Buka pintu !"

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

Apa-apaan ini? 10 LEMBAR Ms. Word bookkkk ! Satu chapter kok kayak ngerangkap dua chapter? Maap readers, saya lagi semangat-semangatnya nih, sampai scene nggak penting ikut dimasukkan—jadi kesannya bosenin... itu menurut saya sendiri sebagai otak dan kaki tangan fic ini.

Menurut kalian? Tapi nggak begitu ngecewain kan? Hohoho~ xP

Sejujurnya saya mau buat dua-duanya belom kenal satu sama lain hingga chapter tiga, tapi apa daya saya dah kebelet ! *didepak* yeah, meski saya belum rela menumpahkan ke-romance-an antara mereka...

Di sini tidak ditonjolkan tentang piano dan segala permainan Sakura, tapi setidaknya ada di bahas kan? Piano itu seakan udah jadi titisan emaknya dah ! Dan Sasuke pun mengakui kalau jemari indah Sakura –ahem- seperti sering bergerak, tapi dianya belom nyadar karena apa—intuisinya bilang : karena Sakura rajin MENGERJAKAN SOAL LATIHAN, tapi yg bener BUKAN, wong Sakura teknik belajarnya main hafalan !

...selanjutnya bisa dilihat chapter-chapter depan, ya.

Ngomong-ngomong, soal soal yang dikasih Yamato ke Sakura tadi... BIASA BANGET KAN? (READERS : TUL !) Tapi saya kok bisa-bisanya menganggap itu pertanyaan luar biasa yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh para juara? Hahahaaanakbego -.-

_JUST IT_ !

Terima kasih sudah sudi mampir dan mereview !** :D**

**.**

_Signed,_

widii nateriver walker **^_^**


End file.
